


Okay so like- These are crack fanfics for different RPs lmao

by TwoTimer



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTimer/pseuds/TwoTimer
Summary: I am so fucking sorry
Relationships: owo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I am so sorry guys lmfao, please forgive me


	2. Junpei x Bowling Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you already know how this goes

~Holes~  
  
(OwO t-twigger warning!!! masochism a-and holes!!!)  
  
Junpei was out with his mommy milky, going to a bowling alley after getting some ice cummies! Junpei immediately put on his shoes like the good piano boy he is and getting ready to bowl! He chose the lightest bowling ball, since he's fucking weak as fuck, and began to do bowling. He felt strange, something was off about this bowling ball, but he was fine with it! (He is sooo quirky XD) After getting strike out of strike, during his last round his black and whit bowling ball came back, but it had hints of pwetty pink on it near its howls! Junepi was confused, but nonetheless grabbed the ball and stuck his fingers in it, leading him to hear such a kawaii voice! 

_"D-Daddy! Gentler!~"_

With a small, cute gasp, Junpei looked down at the bowling ball. He was scared, confused but...deeply aroused. He looked around to see if anyone else heard the ball...but most important...if anyone saw his growing hard-on from the ball...He grabbed another ball and threw it for his last strike, holding onto the ball and hiding it in his keyboard bag for later. The keyboard broke, but he didn't caer, he cared more about his kawaii mono bowling ball. When he was done, he thank hes mama and walked home

~Later on in the night uwu~

Junpei went to his room, taking the bowling ball out of his bag. _"Daddy! You were suffocating me in there b-baka!"_ Hearing the kawaii mono-bowling ball's cries and whines, Junpei felt bad, _"S-Sowwy!"_ The kawaii mono-bowling ball huffed, _"u...u can maek it up to me!!"_ Junpie grew excited in more ways then 1 (see if u can guess...hehe owo) and looked at bowling ball-chan! _"How mwommy?"_ bb-chan (sonya~chan got lazy...sowwy daddies and mommies!!! >w<) _"I-Impale me...jenpai!!!"_ Junpei nodded and took off his jorts, sticking his hard as rock pp into bb-chan's tight hole! he moaned, immediatelly filling her with his hot, white, delicious cummies!

the end uwu


	3. Gento x Lighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, serious warning- It's going to have self-harm by burning and such in this, so if you're uncomfy with it then leave. Also, i am writing since one since we aren't ready for the pancake fic yet.

**Gento x Lighter**

(Twigger Warning: I-It has...uhm...burns and cummies uwu)

Gento was in his bed, bored, horny, and alone. Azama was not with him at the moment, so there was no 1 to receive his his cummies for the nnight. He was slonely and decided to contact some1 from hes job in order to get tome sexy time, though no 1 from his work would pick up the phone and listen to his pleas fro spare c00chie. He would' ve got out of mbed, but he didn't want to since his raining hard on kept him from getting up. he remuaged his pockets from a toy of some kind to get him to calm his pp down and contain his pp milk somewhere, but all he could find was a lighter.

_**Looking at it, he got a idea.** _

Removing his clothes, he lit up the lighter and set his clothes on fire. He thought to himselfs, _'fire is kinda hot'_ whilst looking at the duirning glothing that he sees. His face grew red like the fire he saw, and felt a firey passion inside of both his heart and pp towards the fire. _"uwu, i can giv this my cummies"_ he said as he lookd at this lighter given to him by his owo daddy. he felt himself growing hot, not as hit as the fire from his clothes, which wer now burnd fully. Deepling breathing, he took the lighter which was lit af to his right nipple, moaning as he felt his nipple burning off. Once his left nippled burned off, he moved ontoo his left nipple, feeling satisfied as his other niplled burnd off. 

Slowly, he moved down to his dic, and put the lighter to the tip. he nutted as he felt the tip burned off, he lovd the pan since he was a masochist. he burned off his whole pp slwoly until he reached his adorable wittle testies uwu and burned off he testies.

_then he fucking died, the end._


End file.
